Te veré pronto
by Where dreams come true
Summary: Alemania, 1937. Isabella Swan, una alemana hija de un matrimonio judío, conoce a Edward Cullen, hijo de uno de los doctores más importantes del país. ¿Qué pasará cuando el gobierno antisemita decida comenzar el famoso Holocausto? "Es difícil amar a un ario" Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.
1. Primer Encuentro

**Capítulo uno: Primer encuentro**

1937. Vivir en Alemania en aquellos tiempos no era nada fácil. Menos si eras judío. Con la llegada de Hitler al gobierno y la formación del Tercer Reich, comenzaron a propagar más el antisemitismo en el país, haciéndonos la vida imposible.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Soy hija de Charlie y Reneé Swan. Mis bisabuelos habían decidido instalarse en Alemania hacía muchos años, por lo que vivo aquí desde que nací. A causa de ser judíos, nuestra situación económica no es muy buena, pero mis padres habían decidido enviarme a una escuela esperando que, cuando terminara todo este martirio, pudiese salir adelante.

Vivíamos en Erfurt, una ciudad a unos 300 km de distancia de Berlín. Una localidad bastante grande dividida en más de cuarenta barrios. El nuestro, judío por supuesto, se encontraba bastante cerca de una de las escuelas más accesibles para los judíos. Estábamos a mitad del año escolar.

Mi padre solía ser profesor de Álgebra en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Erfurt, pero, en 1935, prohibieron a los judíos cualquier tipo de influencia en la educación. Ya era demasiado con tener que escuchar que los judíos teníamos la culpa de que Alemana haya perdido la Primera Guerra Mundial, para que quiten el trabajo a cientos de ellos.

Ahora mi padre trabajaba en una fábrica de ollas, en la que cobraba un sueldo que nos permitía vivir medianamente bien.

Mi madre ha sido una modista desde sus quince años. Tenía una mano increíble y sus producciones eran asombrosas. Siempre tenía algún que otro vestido para mí. Buscaba la perfección en ellos, por eso tenía muchas clientas. Realmente disfrutaba su trabajo.

* * *

><p>-Mamá, ya déjame, llegaré tarde a la escuela –repetía entre risas mientras mi madre me estrujaba contra su pecho.<p>

-Por favor, Bella, cuídate –me pedía desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada, mientras se acomodaba su peinado para comenzar a limpiar la casa.

A mis dieciséis años podía caminar sola las siete cuadras que me distanciaban de la escuela, a la vez que saludaba a mis vecinos. La mayoría era muy agradable conmigo, especialmente las mujeres.

Miraba la calle y veía pasar pocos autos. No muchos judíos podían darse el lujo de tener un automóvil.

Las flores ya estaban en su punto máximo, mostrando todo su esplendor, alegrando a todo aquél que las mirase. Todas tenían su color, único, irrepetible. Algunas estaban en el suelo, llenando las calles de colores magníficos.

Doblé la esquina y llegué a mi escuela. Ésta era enorme, de dos pisos. Estaba ubicada en forma de U, dejando una enorme entrada en el centro, con más árboles y un césped reluciente, brillante.

Estaba tan absorta admirando cada color, cada forma que, cuando tocaron la campana, tuve que correr para no llegar tarde a mi clase de Lengua.

Los pasillos estaban vaciándose, por lo que pude correr con pocos obstáculos pero, al girar para ingresar a mi salón, choqué con una chica, provocando que ambas cayéramos al suelo.

-Disculpa –dije a la vez que comenzaba a juntar las cosas que se habían caído de mi bolso.

-Es mi culpa –nos paramos al mismo tiempo y la vi por primera vez. Era una chica menor que yo en altura, media cabeza más o menos. Tenía su cabello cortado hasta la altura de los hombros, de un color azabache. Su piel era pálida, al igual que la mía. Llevaba un hermoso vestido color verde oscuro, el cual contrastaba con sus ojos del mismo color-. Soy Alice –se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Bella –tomé su mano dudosa y la estreche. Me dedicó una sonrisa, mostrando una perfecta dentadura. Se la devolví.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? –me preguntó mientras ingresábamos al salón.

Asentí y encontramos unos bancos libres cerca de la ventana. Fuimos por ellos y esperamos al profesor.

Alice me miraba atentamente, sin ninguna intención de disimularlo. Sonrojada, miré al frente rogando que dejara de mirarme de esa forma.

-¿Tu ya vivías aquí? –soltó de repente.

-Nací aquí, ¿y tú?

-Yo no, yo nací en Austria-Hungría. Hace una semana llegamos a Erfurt con mi familia. A mi padre le propusieron un puesto importante en un hospital de aquí.

_Bien Bella, tratando con personas que no son judías, esto no era buena idea. _

Mis padres me habían dicho que intente no socializar ni hacerme amiga de alguien que no sea judío. Dijeron que podían llegar a herirme. A pesar de que en mi escuela concurríamos chicos de ambas religiones, había una notoria diferencia entre los judíos y los católicos. Alice parecía no haberse dado cuenta de eso.

-Bella, ¿me escuchas? –me interrumpió mi compañera mientras chasqueaba sus dedos delante de mí.

-Disculpa, me he perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Ya lo creo… -comenzó a reírse-. Creo que nos llevaremos genial.

En ese momento ingresó nuestro profesor de Lengua, por lo que toda la clase quedó en completo silencio.

Análisis de oraciones: odiaba Lengua definitivamente. A pesar de mi pasión por los libros, podía asegurar que aquella era una de las materias que más detestaba.

Alice, mientras el profesor explicaba, tomaba apuntes prestándole atención como si todo lo que él dijese fuera palabra santa.

Algunas veces la atrapaba observándome, ella me sonreía y volvía a mirar al frente.

Tocó la campana y salimos de aquella clase. Directamente entramos en el salón de Álgebra y, luego, al de Historia.

Cuando tocó la campana que indicaba el receso, fuimos hacia la cafetería. Yo casi siempre llevaba el almuerzo desde casa, pero Alice me pidió que la acompañara.

-Bella, te has perdido de vuelta –dijo con una expresión divertida.

-Lo siento, Alice. Realmente hoy no es mi día –confesé con una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió en respuesta- ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-Que debería buscar a mis hermanos, porque no los he visto por ninguna parte –quedó mirando un punto fijo hasta que volvió en sí y me dijo:- quizás tú los viste.

-Pero he estado todo el día contigo, Alice.

-No importa. Mira, Emmett es un fortachón, tiene dos años más que nosotras, dieciocho, así que seguro lo verás presumiendo entre los más grandes. Tiene rasgos parecidos a mí, todo lo contrario a Edward, y eso que él es mi mellizo…

Interrumpió la descripción de su hermano dándole un mordisco a su emparedado. Yo ya había terminado mi manzana y la arrojé en un cesto que encontré en el pasillo.

-Bueno, Edward tiene el pelo… ¡Oh, mira! ¡Es Emmett! –exclamó mientras señalaba a su hermano mayor.

Comenzó a mover sus brazos sugestivamente, mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano y muchos volteaban a verla extrañados. Luego me miraban a mí, con pena.

El muchacho bien descripto por mi compañera era demasiado parecido a ella. Tenía el cabello corto, pero se notaba que era enrulado. Al igual que el de su hermana, su pelo era de color azabache. Tenía ojos celestes demasiado grandes. Una sonrisa simpática que tranquilizaría a cualquiera que estuviese nervioso.

-Alice, ¿cómo te ha ido? –inquirió mientras se paraba enfrente nuestro-. Buenos días, señorita. Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen –se presentó exagerando, provocando que mi acompañante y yo nos riéramos bastante.

-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella, por favor.

Unos chicos empezaron a llamar a Emmett, por lo que nos abandonó luego de un "Un gusto conocerte, Bella. Me caes bien". ¿Es que estos hermanos se dejaban llevar por las primeras impresiones?

Fuimos con Alice a la clase de Inglés y, luego, me informó:

-La siguiente clase no la tengo contigo –puso un puchero muy cómico que provocó que largara una carcajada bastante alta.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos después.

Ingresé a la clase y me senté en mi típico lugar, al lado de la ventana.

La clase pasó rápido. Biología. Era una de las materias que más me gustaban. Si no fuese por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos (los médicos de raza _aria _sólo podían atender a pacientes de la misma raza) me hubiese gustado tener la oportunidad de poder salvar vidas.

Tocó la campana y, finalmente, pude volver a casa.

La caminata fue tranquila y, cuando llegué a casa, fue realmente un alivio ver que mi madre estaba bien.

Se encontraba midiendo a la Sra. Middelton.

-Bella, querida. Qué grande estás –comentó la mujer mientras la saludaba. Al ver que mi madre tendría entretenimiento por bastante tiempo, decidí tomar un libro y salir a pasear.

Estaba cerca de presenciar el atardecer cuando llegué al parque que se encontraba cerca de mi escuela.

Aproveché la luz que quedaba para poder leer un rato. Me recosté en un enorme árbol. El mismo árbol en el que jugaba desde que era pequeña.

Me sumergí dentro de las páginas de un libro de mi padre que había encontrado dos semanas atrás. Estaba por imaginar el momento en el que el protagonista se daba cuenta de la verdad cuando comencé a escuchar gritos.

-¡Judío! ¡Mira por donde andas! ¡Ven aquí, maldito miserable! –los chicos se encontraban muy cerca de mí. Empecé a tomar mis cosas y a ponerme de pie.

Tiraron al muchacho al suelo y comenzaron a pegarle por todos lados. Sin poder resistirlo me acerqué a ellos.

-¡Déjenlo! ¡No les ha hecho nada!

Pararon de golpear al muchacho y me observaron sorprendidos.

-No parece judía –comentó uno.

-Uno nunca sabe –escuché que replicó el otro.

Sin dudarlo comencé a correr. No sabía si me estaban siguiendo o no, solo quería llegar a casa y estar a salvo.

En un momento, me arriesgué a mirar atrás, pero no pude si me perseguían o no. Volteé para poder seguir mi camino cuando choqué con alguien.

Caí al suelo y sentí que otro cuerpo también lo hizo. Estaba disponiéndome para levantarme y pedir disculpas cuando vi que me tendieron una mano.

Observé al dueño de aquella mano y quedé paralizada. El atardecer nunca me había parecido tan hermoso. Aunque ni siquiera estaba apreciando al atardecer…

El chico frente era la perfección personificada. Era un joven más o menos de mi edad, con una piel tan pálida como la mía. Su cabello broncíneo estaba totalmente desordenado, debió de haber sido por el golpe, pero le quedaba estupendamente. Su mandíbula cuadrada y su nariz recta se marcaban en su rostro. Sus ojos… sus ojos eran de un color que nunca había visto en mi vida, un color que nunca pude apreciar en una flor. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda me contemplaban esperando a que reaccionara.

-Lo siento –dije rápidamente a la vez que tomaba su mano para levantarme. Aun estando de pie, él seguía sosteniendo mi mano pero, raramente, aquél gesto no me molestaba en absoluto, de hecho, era reconfortante.

-Fue culpa mía –podría jurar que mi boca se abrió al escuchar su voz. Era melodiosa, grave, única, perfecta- ¿Te encuentras bien? –lo miré extrañada-. Por lo de la caída.

-Ah, claro. S-sí –tartamudeé y al instante recordé por qué estaba corriendo-. ¡Lo siento! ¡Debo irme! Emm… -no podía decirle que estaba corriendo de aquellos chicos-. Me están esperando para preparar la cena. Disculpa lo del golpe.

-¡Espera! –gritó cuando ya había comenzado a correr. Paré y volteé a enfrentarle-. ¿Te veré pronto? –una hermosa sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro.

Lo miré sorprendida, su pregunta me había dejado totalmente perpleja, pero una sonrisa inconsciente se expandió en mi rostro y respondí:

-Te veré pronto.

* * *

><p><span>Hola! He aparecido con una nueva historia! <span>

Sé que muchos/as pensarán que toda la historia del Holocausto es horrible y demasiado triste. Pero espero que les guste la idea.

Por favor dejen un comentario para saber qué les parece.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Razonamientos

**Capítulo 2:**

Estúpida, esa era la palabra que mejor me definía. ¿_Te veré pronto? _No podía creer lo ingenua que había sido. Todo porque sus… ojos penetrantes me habían hipnotizado. _Basta. _Fue muy estúpido de mi parte dejarme llevar por eso. Pero… ¿qué haría si lo volviera a ver? ¿Hacerme la disimulada? Esa parecía ser la mejor opción. Tendría que poner toda mi concentración en eso…

Φ

-¡Bella! ¡Bella, espérame! –escuchaba que alguien gritaba detrás de mí.

Era Alice, venía corriendo a todo lo que podían sus cortas piernas. Cuando me alcanzó, agitó su cabello, dejándolo perfectamente arreglado.

Ingresamos a nuestra clase.

Alice… ella también sería un problema. Por más que el día anterior me había caído bien, esto no estaba bien.

Desde que me empezó todo este movimiento antisemita, crecí creyendo que todas las personas pertenecientes a la raza aria harían daño a cualquier judío, sin importar edad o sexo.

Por eso tenía que mantener las distancias, incluso con Alice.

Las clases de Matemática y Geografía pasaron volando. Durante ellas, Alice me contaba sobre su vida Austria. En un momento, tuve que pedirle que repitiera lo que había dicho porque me había perdido entre tantas historias.

Siempre mencionaba a sus dos hermanos, Emmett y Edward, diciéndome que tenía que conocerlos.

Solamente compartimos dos clases juntas ese día. Después del descanso, me dirigí a la siguiente clase, Historia. Era muy doloroso escuchar como el profesor despotricaba a los judíos, diciendo que teníamos la culpa de que Alemania haya perdido la Guerra, sin importarle que parte de sus alumnos pertenecían a esa religión.

En un momento, tocaron la puerta, haciendo que el profesor Sprick interrumpiera su discurso sobre cómo había llegado Hitler al gobierno.

Pronunció un _Adelante_ y la puerta se abrió. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

¡Era el chico! ¡El chico de los ojos verdes! El que me había preguntado si me vería pronto. Bueno, me encontró más pronto de lo que pensaba.

Pidió disculpas al profesor y este dijo algo bajo pero audible para algunos. _Si no fueras un Cullen estarías en problemas, joven_

Mientras Él buscaba donde sentarse, intenté prácticamente esconderme debajo de mi pupitre. No podía permitir que me viera, si pretendía seguir con mi plan.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluido Sprick, el chico se sentó en el sector de los judíos, a pesar de que había tres asientos vacíos del lado de… ¿cómo los llamaba mí padre? Los _puros._

El profesor continuó con su charla, en la que participaban casi todos los puros, con un brillo en los ojos mientras miraban la foto de Hitler pegada en la pared con orgullo.

Mi vista estaba enfocada en cualquier otra parte menos en la clase. No quería que ese muchacho me vea. Pero como la suerte muy pocas veces está de mi lado, en un descuido, miré al profesor para darme cuenta que el chico de ojos verdes estaba observándome. Estaba sentado a dos bancos de distancia, pero se había percatado que estaba ahí. _Joder. _Esto no está bien.

Miré rápidamente en otra dirección, fingiendo no haberlo visto. Pero sentía que las paredes comenzaban a acercarse entre ellas, que las ventanas no estaban abiertas, que el aire se estaba acabando dentro de aquella habitación.

Los minutos restantes de la clase me parecieron eternos. Cuando sonó la campana, yo ya tenía mis útiles guardados, por lo que prácticamente volé de allí después del profesor.

Escuché que alguien me llamaba. Sabía que era Él. Por una extraña razón, su voz ya me sonaba un tanto familiar, como si la hubiese escuchado toda mi vida.

Me escabullí dentro del baño de mujeres y, cuando vi que pasó por allí, salí en busca de un escondite. Viva mi mala suerte, otra vez.

-Bella, ven. Siéntate conmigo en el almuerzo –Era Alice. Ni siquiera me dejó responder, ya que literalmente me arrastraba por el pasillo hasta la cafetería.

Busqué mis emparedados mientras Alice pedía su almuerzo a la cocinera. Otro dato, los judíos no podíamos comprar en los mismos lugares que los _puros._

Cuando le dieron su almuerzo, me tomó de la mano y dijo:

-Ven, Bella, te presentaré a mis hermanos –nos dirigimos a una mesa vacía. Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer. Alice dijo que seguro iban a tardar. Aunque no tuvimos que esperar mucho.

-Venga, Alice. Me dijeron que tienes el último trozo de la tarta de moras, así que espero que me convides –comentó su hermano mayor mientras se sentaba al frente de Alice.

-Lo siento, Emm, es lo que hay –respondió sacándole la lengua a su hermano-. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Edward?

-Si no me ves es porque estoy detrás de ti, enana –pronunciaron a nuestras espaldas. Alice se volteó.

-Por si no lo sabías, somos mellizos, pelo revuelto –me volteé para ver a quien se dirigía Alice y quedé petrificada. _No. Puede. Ser._

El chico de ojos verdes estaba por responder a su hermana cuando giré. Quedó con la boca abierta, a punto de decir algo. Pero estaba escrutándome con la mirada.

-Eres un tonto, Edward –dijo Alice al no recibir respuesta-. Bueno, déjame presentarte a mi amiga Bella –hizo un gesto señalándonos-. Edward, Bella. Bella, Edward.

No podía conseguir que saliera una palabra de mi boca. Edward era el hermano de Alice. Esto iba de mal en peor.

No podía irme repentinamente, iban a pensar mal. Por lo que estuve cerca de diez minutos escuchando las peleas de Emmett y de Alice, sintiendo la mirada de Edward sobré mí.

En cuanto terminé mí emparedado, me excusé diciendo que tenía que tomar un poco de aire. Todavía tenía quince minutos hasta la última clase.

Fui al patio, donde se juntaban la mayoría de los grupos de último año.

Me senté en una banca, sola, como siempre me gustaba estar. El patio estaba rodeado por galerías en sus cuatro lados, repletas de estudiantes. Casi todas las paredes estaban hechas con ladrillo y piedra. En parte, el lugar tenía un aspecto espantoso, de no ser por el césped verde y las plantas que allí había.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –preguntaron a mi lado. Me limité a asentir. Era espantoso saber que su voz era fácil de reconocer.

Quedamos en silencio, no sabía que decirle, aunque prefería no hacerlo. Si lo hacía tenía que observarlo, y eso no era una de las mejores opciones.

Él abría y cerraba la boca constantemente, queriendo decir algo, pero sin poder conseguirlo.

Intenté enfocar mi vista en los grupos de personas que socializaban tranquilamente en aquel patio. Y con grupos me refería a _puros _hablando con _puros _y _judíos _con _judíos. _

Por eso no podía socializar con los Cullen, ese hecho podría acarrear problemas.

-Me gustaría presentarme por mí mismo –me interrumpió Edward-. Alice se precipita bastante a la hora de las presentaciones y todas esas formalidades. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, mucho gusto –y a continuación lanzó una sonrisa torcida, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos perfectamente alineados. Eso me dejó sin palabras. Pero tenía que recapacitar. _No es lo correcto. No es lo correcto. _

-Isabella Swan, igualmente.

Su mano estaba extendida hacia mi, por lo que se la tomé y estreché delicadamente. En lugar de sentirlo reconfortante e intentar prolongar ese momento, quité mi mano y me paré.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir –y sin más lo dejé allí solo.

Esto era totalmente injusto, ¿por qué no podíamos hablar como dos personas normales, sin prejuicios ni preocupaciones? ¿Por qué no podía confiar en los Cullen e intentar tener nuevos amigos? ¿Por qué diablos se impuso el antisemitismo? Juro odiar a Hitler.

Ingresé a mi clase, ignorando por completo a Edward.

Fue realmente tedioso soportar su mirada durante toda la clase, pero pude contenerme, y le ignoré hasta que el timbre sonó.

Cuando sonó la campana salí disparada de la clase, Edward ahora me llamaba por mi nombre. Hasta una persona estúpida se daba cuenta que lo estaba evitando.

Sin importarme la próxima clase, salí del establecimiento, derecho al parque que se encontraba cerca de mi escuela.

Era realmente relajante estar allí, los árboles te rodeaban por todos lados, y uno podía apreciar a las personas arriba de ellos.

Sí, arriba de ellos. Mi padre desde pequeña me ha enseñado a escalar árboles. Decía que algún día me salvarían la vida. Y no se equivocó, ya me han salvado en dos oportunidades.

Comencé a escalar mi favorito, hasta llegar a su última rama, apreciando el sol en todo su esplendor, sintiendo el calor en mi rostro.

Estar lejos de la tierra también me ayudaba a reflexionar, cosa que necesitaba hacer urgentemente.

Era totalmente injusto que no pudiese socializar con Alice, Emmett o Edward. Parecían ser buenas personas, y mis padres siempre me han dicho que yo lo soy. ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien?

Podríamos, pero eso acarrearía muchos problemas. A mis padres no les agradaría mucho la idea de que les presente personas _puras, _tampoco que yo me lleve bien con ellos.

Indignada, así me sentía. Porque sabía que la mejor solución para todos sería que no les hable más a los Cullen. Y si con eso conseguía mantener a mi familia a salvo, bienvenido sea.

Baje de aquel árbol, totalmente decidida de mí decisión, pero ignorante de quien se encontraba caminando por aquellas zonas…


	3. ¿Por qué?

Capítulo 3: ¿Por qué?

-¿Que hace esta hermosa señorita bajando de un árbol? Eso no es propio de una dama, Bells –comencé a reírme.

-Jasper. Dios, que bueno verte.

Jasper Hale era mi primo materno, pero no era judío, por cuestiones que nunca entendí. Lo que sí sé es que era mi primo totalmente. Era el único hijo del único hermano de mi madre, el cual tampoco era judío.

Cualquiera que lo viera nunca pensaría que era mi primo. En lo único en que coincidíamos era en nuestra tez pálida. Por lo demás, Jasper tenía un pelo rubio dorado que brillaba en todo momento, el cual combinaba con sus ojos celestes. Un cuerpo completamente escultural, junto con una altura envidiable. Según mi tío, mi primo fue un galán en sus épocas de secundaria. Tenía diecinueve años y ya trabajaba en la panadería de mi tío. Una de las más importantes y conocidas de Erfurt.

Lo malo era que no podíamos decir que éramos primos a cualquier persona, ya que si no él podría correr riesgo por tener lazos sanguíneos con judíos. Por lo que muchos pensaban que éramos pareja o amigos bastante cercanos.

Luego de estrechar a mi primo en un fuerte abrazo, emprendimos camino hacia mi casa. Miré el reloj, la campana ya había sonado.

Cuando íbamos pasando enfrente de mi escuela, fue inevitable echar una mirada, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente.

Edward se encontraba recostado contra la pared. En cuanto me vio su cara se deprimió completamente, luego observó a Jasper y su cara mostró una confusión total.

Omití aquello y miré al frente totalmente decidida a ignorar a aquellas personas.

-¿Debería saber quién es aquel muchacho? Está mirando fijamente hacia nuestra dirección.

-No, solo… sigue caminando –estaba tensa, lo cual era una desventaja frente a Jasper. Él podía darse cuenta de cómo me sentía sólo con pararse a mi lado.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, transmitiéndome esa paz que solo él podía irradiar, y comenzó a hablar sobre trivialidades. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de Jasper, sabía cómo tranquilizarme y hacerme olvidar de mis preocupaciones, por un tiempo.

Llegamos a mi casa, donde mi madre se encontraba preparando la cena.

Hoy mi tío y Jasper cenaban en casa, era el cumpleaños de mamá.

Mi tío llegó un cuarto de hora después, trayendo consigo un pastel de su panadería.

Tuvimos una cena bastante agradable, mi tío, Karl, nos relataba sobre las diversas cosas que sucedían en su negocio, desde el primer cliente de las seis treinta de la mañana, hasta el último de las doce del mediodía.

Por supuesto, era inevitable que los problemas que había en nuestro país salieran a colación.

Cuando esto sucedió, Jasper me envió una mirada significativa y salimos de mi casa.

Eran cerca de las nueva treinta de la noche y la charla parecía tener un plazo bastante grande de tiempo.

Empezamos a caminar calles abajo con mi primo. No eran las mejores horas para que un judío esté fuera de su casa, pero siempre nos ha gustado la adrenalina. La ventaja era que, si un policía nos observaba y no notaba la estrella de David en mi brazo, ya que mi primo intentaba taparla con su cuerpo, no tendríamos ningún problema. Cada vez que Karl y él iban a cenar a casa, luego de la cena, Jasper y yo caminábamos hasta su hogar, donde me quedaba a dormir.

Se podría decir que Jasper era como un hermano para mí. Hemos vivido juntos desde que nací. Era la persona en la que más confiaba, que me salvaba de cualquier situación, el que nunca me abandonaba y se quedaba despierto toda la noche con tal de que yo no tuviese pesadillas, era mi mejor amigo. A pesar de que él tuviese un grupo de amigos, siempre prefería pasar su tiempo conmigo, ya que él también me decía que era su mejor amiga y que me quería como a una hermana. Simplemente amaba a mi primo. Era como una bendición tener a alguien así a tu lado.

La casa de los Dwyer estaba ubicada en una de las zonas más ricas de la ciudad. Como había dicho, mi tío tenía la panadería más importante de Erfurt, por lo que podía darse el lujo de vivir en tal zona residencial.

Las casas eran simplemente increíbles. Cada una tenía una decoración y estructura diferente, mostrando la autenticidad del establecimiento y, por lo tanto, de sus habitantes.

Llegamos, finalmente, a la casa de mis familiares.

Estábamos preparando café caliente para tomar antes de dormir cuando escuchamos la puerta.

Como siempre, me quedé en la cocina, ya que no podíamos correr el riesgo de que sea un integrante de la Gestapo o algo por el estilo.

Jasper fue a atender la puerta mientras yo ponía la pava a calentarse.

De repente, escucho una voz sumamente familiar, una voz chillona y estridente. Podía ser esa persona, pero no estaba segura.

Como la intriga me pudo ganar, asomé la cabeza para ver quién era.

_Alice. Joder._

Antes de poder desaparecer y seguir con lo mío, escucho:

-Bella, ¡Bella! No sabía que vivías aquí. ¿Cómo estás? –_Rayos. _

-Pues… -dudé mientras me acercaba hacia ella-. No lo hago. Jasper es mi primo.

Mientras ella se presentaba a mi primo, hubo un pequeño detalle que no pude omitir. _"Vivimos en la casa de al lado" _había dicho la recién llegada.

Esto tenía que ser una broma. No podía encontrarme con los Cullen en medio de la escuela y ahora me entero de que son los nuevos vecinos de mi primo.

Esto era el colmo.

Luego de hablar un rato "animadamente", Alice volvió a su casa, ya que era un poco tarde.

-Bueno… me vas a decir que está pasando –sentenció mi primo mientras nos sentábamos en la cocina.

No tuve más remedio que relatarle lo que pasó aquellos dos días. No podía mentirle a Jasper. Manifesté mi enojo frente al gobierno de nuestro país, a la incapacidad de poder establecer relaciones con personas que consideraba _puras, _pero en cuanto a alma. Sin embargo, le dije que estaba totalmente decidida a cortar cualquier tipo de vínculo que los hermanos Cullen intentaran establecer conmigo. Jasper era una persona totalmente razonable, por lo que apoyó mi idea, ofreciendo su ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesitara, como siempre.

Aquella noche, mientras escuchaba a mi primo dormir mi cabeza comenzó a divagar, nuevamente.

Si bien los Cullen podían aparentar ser buenos, no lo eran. Eran _puros. _Las únicas personas no judías que conocía que poseían un corazón completamente bueno eran mi tío y primo. Nadie más. Los demás puros eran iguales. Seguramente lo eran. Y los Cullen no serían la excepción…

**Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en subir. Estuve muy complicada y no podía organizarme para poder sentarme un rato y dejar que la imaginación volara, por lo que prefería esperar a que ese momento llegara y no escribir cualquier cosa. Parece que el momento llegó. **

**Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen un comentario de que les va pareciendo la historia. Honestamente, por más que a uno le apasione escribir, son los comentarios un gran factor en que uno siga escribiendo. Gracias!**


	4. Una damisela más

Los días que pasaron fueron insoportables, pero me causaron alivio a la vez. Los Cullen habían intentado acercarse a establecer la más mínima y casual conversación, sin resultados. Había vuelto a estar sola, luego de esos dos días en los que me había sentido acompañada en el colegio desde que mi primo se graduó.

En un principio me dolió ver la cara de Alice al entender que no habría resultados por más que lo intentara. Edward no dejaba de mirarme, y en cada final de clases me llamaba hasta que me perdía en el tumulto de gente.

No tenía amigos, nadie era mi amigo en aquel nefasto lugar. Si solo pudiera excluirme en mi casa, con mis libros, con la música clásica, con Chopin llenando la habitación de una melodía que no podía expresar sus sentimientos con palabras. Era la llave que me llevaba a un mundo donde las religiones no definían quiénes éramos, ni nuestro destino. Donde todo era color de rosas, y las flores tenían su color en su mayor esplendor. Cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar era algo que me encantaba de aquella música, me llevaba a lugares que nunca conocí y sentía que me llenaba el alma. Chopin fue, sin dudas, uno de mis héroes en aquellos tiempos.

Recordaba un día de campo, cuando fuimos con mis padres y almorzamos afuera, la única vez que pudimos hacerlo. Tenía cuatro años y recordaba que las charlas que ellos llevaban a cabo eran amenas y sobre temas que no afectaban a la vida de alguien. Todo era, si se podía considerar, y por lo menos lo era a los ojos de una niña de cuatro años, paz. Una paz que se perdió. Estúpidos puros.

El viernes, cuando salí de clases, me dirigí a la tienda de la señora Middleton, a quien solía ayudar. Afortunadamente, ella me prestaba un delantal que lograba cubrir mi insignia. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero ayudar a aquella mujer permitía que mi mente se despejase y podía tener un ingreso propio.

La mercería se encontraba a media hora desde mi casa. La única desventaja era que mi turno finalizaba a las ocho de la noche, y la media hora restante a mi casa no era en la luz que tenía cuando me dirigía a aquel lugar, donde las señoras se entretenían manteniendo charlas sobre los diversos botones que podían llevar, o qué cinta quedaba mejor con el vestido que usarían en una respectiva gala.

A veces soñaba con poder encontrarme en su lugar, pensando que algún día correría la misma suerte, encontraría a alguien que me amase y no tuviese vergüenza de anunciar su amor por una judía, llevándola a todas las reuniones, siendo aceptada por todos sus amigos y conocidos, perteneciendo al grupo de señoras que discutían por aquellos botones tan pequeños que sólo ellas notarían. Pero vamos, caballeros así sólo se encuentran en las historias que llenan mi imaginación y a la vez me llenan de falsas esperanzas, o no.

No era más que otra damisela en apuros, con la diferencia de que la vida me había chocado bastante, formándome y forjando una coraza bastante fuerte. Estaba completamente agradecida a mi padre por enseñarme a escalar árboles y a jugar al ajedrez desde pequeña, lo que abrió mi cabeza en gran medida. Pero a veces, saber escalar árboles no es algo que salve a una damisela, imaginar la vida como un partido de ajedrez no siempre iba a ser el camino a la victoria. A veces, la damisela no se encuentra en un bosque, rodeada de árboles.

A veces la damisela se encuentra en un _desierto_...

Mi turno en la mercería concluyó en sus parámetros normales. Salí de la tienda luego de escuchar las recomendaciones de la señora Middelton, que las repetía como una religiosa, y emprendí rumbo a mi casa.

Admitía que a aquellas horas, no me sentía completamente segura fuera de aquel lugar. Pasé frente al lago que se encontraba a dos cuadras de aquel lugar. Mis padres sabían que a veces me demoraba porque me gustaba detenerme en ese lago.

Pero no había cosa más encantadora en el mundo. El agua era de un color cristalino, con las pequeñas olas producidas por el movimiento del viento, sin embargo, todo se desarrollaba en una parsimonia total. La luna siempre se reflejaba de una forma diferente. Nunca es igual. Es como si a cada noche tomara una personalidad diferente, para salir y relucir a todos en su completo esplendor.

De repente, una hoja cae del árbol en donde me encontraba reposada. De repente, aquella hoja se apoya ligeramente sobre el agua, causando, inevitablemente, el colapso del mismo. El más mínimo cambio, el más ínfimo movimiento produjo un cambio colosal en aquel espacio pacífico.

-¿Acaso te he llamado mentalmente? –Diablos…

Esa voz era imposible de olvidar.

Hay en las mujeres de todo este mundo una facultad de adivinación admirable, que las hace comprender entre un millón de hombres, cuál es aquel en que han hecho impresión con su belleza o personalidad; y en las circunstancias más difíciles y extrañas una mujer sabe al momento adivinar si ella hace parte allí y de dónde o de quién podrá surgir el misterio que los demás no comprenden.

Maldecía el momento en que mi mirada se cruzó con la de aquél muchacho.

-James…

Tendríamos que volver un año atrás para comprender cómo nos conocimos.

_James era el hijo del hombre que echó a mi padre de su cargo, es decir, el director del colegio donde trabajaba. Tendría unos veinte años para ese entonces._

_Ese día fue cuando lo conocí. Él fue a acompañar a su padre. Se notaba en su cara angelical que disfrutaba aquello, disfrutaba el dolor ajeno. Incluso yo, que me encontraba sentada en la escalera, pude ver el placer que recorría su cuerpo al contemplar la cara de mi padre._

_Con la noticia, y la angustia generada en mi hogar, salí de allí, buscando refugio. Mas cuando llegué al parque donde me sentía protegida, estaba el mismo James riéndose con sus amigos, relatándoles lo ocurrido. _

_Cuando se percató de mi presencia, me observó de pies a cabeza, y sentí un escalofrío terrible al entender su mirada sobre mí. Aquella mirada que devoraba todo a su paso, e intentaba intimidar a su víctima. Por supuesto, él no sabía que hacía pocos minutos había estado gozando del dolor de mi familia._

_-Hola preciosa –intentó acercarse a mi y extendió una mano para acariciarme. Sin embargo, ésta no llegó a tocarme, porque con toda la fuerza que tenía, le pegué un puñetazo en el estómago, táctica que había practicado tanto con mi primo, y le escupí en la cara para luego decir, con el mayor desagrado posible:_

_-Maldito puro._

_Emprendí mi escapada de aquel lugar y, afortunadamente, no pudieron alcanzarme…_

Desde entonces, esa ha sido mi reacción cada vez que lo veía. Escapar…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Sigo intentando subirlos más seguido.<strong>

**Por favor comenten que les parece. Eso ayuda mucho J**


	5. Salvador

-James –repetí.

Se acercó hasta quedarse a dos metros de mí. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba realmente nerviosa, pero si le llegaba a manifestar aquello, iba a pensar que era porque su presencia me engatusaba. Pero sólo podía sentirme nerviosa al cruzarlo a aquellas horas, cuando no había ningún automóvil en la calle, o gente cerca que pudiese calmar el ambiente. Éramos solo nosotros dos.

-¿Acaso mi mente te trajo aquí?

-No, vine sola –largó una carcajada. Por más que estuviese nerviosa, mi boca lograba hablar por sí misma, aunque no eran específicamente halagos los que de ella salían.

-Eso es lo que me encanta de ti –suspiró-. No eres como las otras muchachas, a las que se les dice "hola" y ya están a tus pies. Eres tenaz, te resistes. Pero vamos, tú también me deseas, sé que lo haces. Solo falta que presione un poco y…

-Basta –le interrumpí riendo-. Es patético. Eres patético.

La luna parecía haber perdido un poco de brillo, me sentía cada vez en una oscuridad avasalladora. Quería irme urgentemente de allí.

-¿Por qué te resistes?

-No lo hago.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres tan bonita como poco encantadora?

-No. Sólo soy así contigo.

Su semblante se ensombreció y tuve una punzada de alerta que, en el siguiente segundo, ya me encontraba escalando aquél árbol en el que había subido tantas veces.

Por un momento sentí su mano sobre mi pie, pero no hubo presión alguna. Cuando terminé de escalar, dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo.

_No puede ser. _

En el lugar donde hacía unos minutos me encontraba recostada, estaban James y otro joven peleando. No podía distinguir al otro ya que se encontraba mirando fijamente a James.

Era una pelea bastante aparejada. Mi aparente salvador parecía tener conocimientos, técnica. James, en cambio, descargaba toda su fuerza, pero sin movimientos premeditados.

Fue un ida y vuelta que duró muy poco, afortunadamente, si se podía decir eso.

En un descuido del joven James le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, desestabilizándolo por un momento, pero al segundo volvió en sí y le devolvió el ataque a James, dejándolo peor y tomado en sus rodillas.

-Vete –fue lo único que dijo en toda la pelea, y James, resignado, hizo caso, antes de enviarme una mirada bastante amenazadora y escalofriante. Pero más que por su mirada, me quedé helada al reconocer la voz de mi protector, quien se encontraba recostado en el árbol, recuperándose.

Sigilosamente, salté del árbol, cayendo sobre cuclillas y me acerqué a él.

A la luz de la luna, parecía irreal. Era el sueño de cualquier adolescente, que le causaba ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo para no dejarlo escapar jamás.

Pero la realidad era que aquel joven no era otro que Edward Cullen.

Me paré frente a él.

-¿Edward?

Alzó la mirada y me encontré con aquello ojos verdes, que estaban volviendo a su color esmeralda. Era tan…

-¡Por Dios! ¡Mira cómo estás! –su cara tenía una hinchazón en su labio y sobre el párpado derecho. Iba a tener moratones. Además, su labio sangraba.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó, sin darle importancia a mi comentario.

-¿Estás de broma? Acabas de ser golpeado, ¿y te preocupas por mi estado? –su mirada seguía manteniendo la mía, insistente. Terminé desviándola-. Estoy bien.

-¿Segura? No me molestaría para nada seguirlo. Seguro se fue por…

-Basta. Estoy bien –no podía dejar de observar sus heridas-. Ven aquí.

Hice que se sentara a mi lado en la orilla del lago. Tomé un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y lo mojé en el agua, para luego dirigirla a sus heridas. Cuando estaba por limpiarlo, puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Mancharás el pañuelo, no lo hagas –lo miré incrédula y moví su mano para poder seguir con mi labor. Ante el primer tacto frío se estremeció e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Ya está, ya se va a pasar –repetía mientras seguía limpiándole, mojando el pañuelo y volviendo a sus heridas.

Por un momento desvié mi mirada a la suya, descubriendo que me observaba indiscretamente. Era una mirada diferente a la de James, pero ésta sí me intimidó y provocó que me sonrojara. Aunque esperaba que contando sólo con la luz de la luna él no lo notase.

Volví mi mirada al pañuelo, dándome cuenta que mis movimientos se habían entorpecido, e intentaba disimularlos.

-Gracias –logré decir, en un tono bastante bajo, pero suficiente para él me escuchara, ya que nos encontrábamos en un silencio total, a excepción del agua. Extrañamente no me sentía incómoda en un silencio así con él, hasta que recordé que estuve evitándolo por unos cuantos días.

Hizo un intento para sonreír, pero enseguida se transformó en una mueca.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –colocó su índice sobre mi labio, congelándome y enviando una corriente mucho más eléctrica que la anterior. Le miré a los ojos.

-Si hay algo por lo que debería perdonarte, sería por no haberme hablado y dejarme de lado en estos días. ¿Por qué, Bella? –sus ojos reflejaban un dolor y resentimiento que no pude comprender. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué sentía que me dolía tanto como a él?

Bajé la vista. Mi respuesta podía ser tan estúpida como coherente a la vez.

-Tengo que irme –atiné a levantarme pero Edward tomó mi mano, haciendo que volviese a mi lugar- ¿Qué haces por acá? Tu no vives por esta zona.

-Te he preguntado algo.

-¿No preguntarán por ti en tu hogar?

-Alice me está cubriendo, sabe que estoy aquí –respondió con impaciencia, pero se dio cuenta de algo. Como yo.

-¿Sabe que estás aquí? ¿Se supone que ibas a estar aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí? –las preguntas brotaban inconscientemente, pero no podía cerrar mi boca.

Su mirada se enfocó por un instante en la mía. Luego la corrió, pero podía notar que se puso un poco nervioso, inclusive que un poco de sangre había subido a su rostro, ya que de la lastimadura brotó un poco de sangre.

-Edward –intenté hacer que volviera a la conversación.

Volvió a mirarme, y supe que quizás su respuesta le parecía tan lógica como la mía, sólo que ambos no conocíamos la respuesta del otro.

Esta vez fui yo quien bajo la mirada, y luego la dirigí hacia el río, quedando un rato así, hasta observar que ciertas casas ya habían apagado sus luces, dando por terminado otro día.

-¡No puede ser! –me levanté al instante y mi acompañante me imitó-. Joder, van a matarme. ¡Mira la hora!

Edward observó su reloj, para luego verme asombrado.

-Debo volver a casa –dije en voz baja.

-Te acompaño.

-No, es demasiado tarde para que camines desde mi casa hasta la tuya –emprendí camino hacia casa, si me quedaba discutiendo allí con él, íbamos a estar horas.

-Y es demasiado tarde para que estés caminando sola en la calle.

-Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Permíteme dudarlo. Si mal no recuerdo, hace un rato estabas en un apuro, y de no haber sido…

-No me conoces, Edward –estaba siendo demasiado ruda con él, pero no podía permitirme otra forma. La otra opción era perder frente al joven de ojos esmeralda. Pero tenía razón. De no haber aparecido no sé qué hubiese pasado con James, y no era algo que quería pensar en ese momento.

El joven de cabello cobrizo frunció el ceño y me dolió ver su posterior expresión de dolor.

-Perdona –repetí alejándome.

-Déjame acompañarte… -insistió.

De repente, una luz pasó sobre nosotros. Un automóvil. Éste se estacionó al lado del parque y bajó un hombre del mismo.

Mientras seguía dando pasos, intentando ser lo más sigilosa posible, escuché a Edward pronunciar un _Diablos._

-¿Edward? –llamó el hombre que se había bajado del automóvil- Edward, hijo –creo que cuando se acercó a él su expresión cambió a sorpresa en lugar de ira-. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Por Dios.

El interpelado seguía en silencio, o por lo menos eso me pareció.

Su padre le examinó el rostro, tomando su barbilla entre sus manos y girándola para tener una mejor visión con la luz del auto.

_-¿Qué hacías solo aquí? –_logré escuchar.

_-No estoy solo, estoy con… -_y se giró hacia donde me encontraba minutos atrás. No pude ver su expresión, ya me encontraba bastante alto en aquel árbol, en una parte donde nadie podía verme desde abajo, pero donde yo podía verlos a ellos…-. Joder.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward?

-Nada, padre. Vámonos. Espero que no haya nadie por aquí.

Y vi cómo emprendían camino desde su automóvil de alta clase hacia su enorme casa.

Esto debería ser lo correcto. Debería, pero no entendía por qué la idea de perder me resultaba tentadora…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! estoy feliz! por fin puedo subir capitulos con mas frecuencia. por favor, comenten que les parece la historia y que creen que va a pasar o les gustaria que pase. Gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
